Question: Simplify the expression. $(3p-7)(2p+4)$
Answer: First distribute the ${3p-7}$ onto the ${2p}$ and ${4}$ $ = {2p}({3p-7}) + {4}({3p-7})$ Then distribute the ${2p}.$ $ = ({2p} \times {3p}) + ({2p} \times {-7}) + {4}({3p-7})$ $ = 6p^{2} - 14p + {4}({3p-7})$ Then distribute the ${4}$ $ = 6p^{2} - 14p + ({4} \times {3p}) + ({4} \times {-7})$ $ = 6p^{2} - 14p + 12p - 28$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 6p^{2} - 2p - 28$